


To Give Her Better

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [71]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: If only he could change everything.





	To Give Her Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 10. shadows

He strokes a hand along her cheek, and she pushes into it, her eyes trusting him in ways that he does not deserve.

She should have had a better life than she will know. Barnabas turns his hand over, allowing two fingers to touch her neck as he trails the backs of them along her skin.

He imagines that the shadows are closing in around them.

"Josette, my perfect love," he murmurs.

"Yes, Barnabas?" 

He leans in to grant them both a single kiss, his mind turning over thoughts of changing history for the better.

He awakens in his crypt.


End file.
